Sobek
Sobek (real name: Alto Myra) is one of the twenty-six tarot cards to compete in survival of Cloudy Court. Appearance Sobek is sinewy and tall, being one of the tallest competitors. He has a light brown skin tone (Egyptian origin) that's made darker by the harsh sunlight of his island. However, his part-crocodile constitution completely changes his back and head. His back is covered in green scales that gradate into his original skin tone around his obliques and rib cage. His back is lined with scale-spikes, and his tail juts out from his lower back. His most notable feature is that his head resembles a crocodile's rather than a humans. Personality Sobek is tactical and introverted. He prefers to keep his plans to himself, and he slyly plots every move before he strikes. Essentially, he's always a few steps ahead of his enemy. He's notably desensitized and ruthless. For example, when (Tower) tore out Papess's throat in front of everyone else, he was one of the few cards not to recoil in disgust and fear. He believes that solo is the best and only way to handle a situation; no matter how enticing a team may seem, he would deny it anyways (as seen when Shaitan gave him an opportunity to join her team) Background Alto was the final and weakest experiment of Demetr industries, a company that dealt in farming and food distribution. GMO experimentation led to a side project in developing animal-human mercenaries. Because of his family's close ties to the company and their high genetic acceptance, his entire family was experimented on. Most experiments were devastating; all of his predecessors became mindless predators after being fused with powerful animals like tigers and sharks. In a last ditch effort, an eleven-year-old Alto was experimented on with a predator that wasn't high-class but could still harm, resulting in his crocodile constitution. After Cloudy Court engulfed the world, Lunar woke up on the Island of Mirages, a desolate island made solely of sand and sandstone. He relied on desert life like cacti and agave. As a result, his clothes are made out of agave cloth. Due to frequent lightning strikes, he had easy access to glass. He was twenty-one years old when he received his crate and sailed out. Ironically, he was fully capable of swimming out, but he didn't want to take his chances without a boat. Plot * Abilities & Equipment Sobek is a flexible fighter, and his fighting style most closely aligns to that of a ninja. He's silent and fleeting, but he can kill anyone he hits in one strike. He can attack with his spears, or he can attack with his disks, all while confusing his enemy with Myrage Arts. On his island, he had no access to any hard materials other than glass, so he resorted to making glass weapons. Because his island was a desert, he studied how mirages work and found a way to mimic them through extreme speed, positioning, and glass. Weaponry * Glass disks - Sobek carries about one hundred of them on his waist, and he hides a few more in his gills. These work as weapons, shields, and aids for his Myrage Arts. * Glass spears - Sobek carries six of them at a time. They're extremely sharp, so they guarantee a kill from a well-placed strike. However, the spear will break after one strike. Equipment * Varied lens - Sobek carries a set of lens with him that allows him to see further or more precisely. Abilities * Myrage Arts - Sobek can either create up to four harmless clones of himself or turn invisible. He can also create illusions of other things, but these illusions cannot be bigger than himself. ** Myrage Arts: Inverted Illusion - Sobek turns "invisible." Those who are looking at him lose focus of him as all light bends around him. However, if he were struck or covered in something, the the ability wears off. ** Myrage Arts: Moon Resonance - Sobek impales his and leaves the spear inside rather than retrieving it. He does this with five of his spears. Then, he strikes one of the spears with his last spear, causing an earsplitting sound that shatters the spears altogether. All of this is happening while multiple clones rapidly circle around the target. * Part-Stingray Constitution - Sobek is part stingray due to successful genetic experimentation. This upgrade grants him a series abilities that makes his body fundamentally superior to a normal human's. ** Sobek can stay under water for up to an hour at a time, and he can swim quickly. ** Sobek's jaws are strong enough to crush rocks. ** Sobek is generally stronger and faster than an average human. ** Sobek's eyesight is severely dampened, but he can sense vibrations much better. Trivia *